shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Three: a sailor without a sail
~~Yokai theater~~ Cap: (Walks though the town streets, moving one foot at a time) Town folk: "Take your time sir, No need to rush" Meek and bake: Cap, we found ya! Cap: (Goes vertical, clips though the ground, escapes to his house at speeds of 70 mph) Meek and bake: ----- While very little is known about Cap, the one thing everyone knew was that he had a "unique" sence of decorating. Along the walls, Crossed out pirate bountys were hung with oprera. Near a smoking chair, a pile of books, while titles that varied from The Hell Below and The Life and Habbits of Sea Turtles. Stitting on the couch, a Short human and a large cat looking lost and angry, respectively, at the man called Cap. "S-so, uh... sorry about not visting you for so long," Meek sat straight up in his seat as he cluched his hands. "W-wait, I mean to say is sorry about fallowing you around town! No, I'm sorry about your door! Guh, I mean..." "So your Kijo's kid?" asked Cap. Meek just pressed his lips together and shuck his head. Meek took along look at him, then at Bake, who was trying his hardest to feel comfortable on a hard piece of furnature. "...No." "N-no?" "To the question you were about to ask." Cap started to stould up and made a beeline for the kitchen. "Wha' cha Mean Bout to ask?! How much of a Jerk you have to be to answer questions not even asked?" Bake lifted himself from the couch and closed in on the aged man. Meek grabbed bake's hand, desprate to calm him down. "B-bake, calm down! He's family!" Bake Looked back at the Cabin boy, made a slight huff, and returend to his seat. Meek followed Cap into the kitchen, where the man in question started a kettle of tea. The old sea salt did not even look over as he was prepareing the right earbs for a perfect cup. "I don't care what you offer me or threaten me with, I took up retirement decades ago, and it'll be that way until I die." Meek, who was more lost then his normal day to day, tryed his best to think about what his brother would do in a situation like this. He looked towards his memories thought about what his brother would do in a situation like this: Strike a happy medium "We- we don't want to do any of that". "I do" Meek, red in the face, pulled the certain that was seperating the two rooms. "W-were sorry for bothering you, but we just want someone who knows a handy crew that could take us into the G-grand line, and since your a salior-" "What," Cap took out two cups, each of them bearing the apperience of antiques. "Who told you that? I was a pirate, pure and simple". Meek's knees buckled before his mind could catch up. Luckaly, the woodpannle floor broke his fall. "W-W-Wait, you were a pirate?! W-WAIT, was grandpa a pirate?!? Oh Geez, Oh geez, oh geez, oh gee-" "I think your over reacting a bit. It's not like it'll effect your life or anything," Cap started pooring out a wonderful mul-llen blend. "He... moved on, many years ago, the crew completly disbanded, and I can't stress this enough: I'm retired!" Meek quickly rocked himself back into a stting postion. "W-what about a ship? We got here on a couple of dingys, that can't survive the grand line!" "Not like you could survive the grand line. Look at your self: spineless, weak, pathetic, all bend with no viger. people like you don't last long in the grand line. My advice? Go back to whatever crew you came from and beg for your job back". "... Maybe your right" Meek pulled himself up with one hand while strokeing his neck with another. "Of corse I am!" Cap moved past the teen set the dinette set on the table. "Why the only thing going for you is this overgrown fur jacket. By the way, where is that cat?" The large cat that was once sitting on the couch had vanished, but did not go far, as he was quickly found stationed by the door. "Hey, quick question: were you expecting anyone else," Bake asked. "No, I usally prefer my own company," answered Cap. "Why do you ask?" Bake just gestured toward the door. Cap walked closer the door, and was almost tooken back. The keyword being almost, as not much surprised the old salt at this age. It seemed like every man, woman, and child were at the front steps of Cap's shack. A slim, tower of a man whereing a clashing/tie suit combo fidged at the portch, trying his best to peer over bake's form while doing his best to keep a considerable distance. "Hello? Is anyone present?" Cap brushed past the tomcat and met with the missmached man. "What do you want maeho?" "Ah Mr. Casquette! So this is your fine abode, sorry I can never vist, being a mayor is a all encompassing-" "What do you wnat Maeho?" "Right, down to brass tacks. Some of your fellow citizens noticed the display at the turtle soup cafe, where they maniged to defeat some narr-do-wells. While we are all very greatfull for what they did for us. I would like to talk to the ower of this -erm- uniqe animal." "I can speak for my self," said bake. "what ya want mehoo?" "...Maeh-oh, it's not importaint. I'm afraid there has been a much larger theat that has been pleageing out city, and if left unchecked, could very well destory our way of life. Were not exactly a rich town, our torrisum rate is usally once every 2 weeks. " -TBC- A story fallowing a crew of pirates. Category:Stories